Owlette Comes Clean
September 21, 2018 |viewers = TBA |writer = Tom Stevenson |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Power Pondweed |next = Halloween Tricksters}} "Owlette Comes Clean" is the second segment of the 18th episode in Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. While trying to stop Luna Girl, Owlette breaks an observatory's telescope lens and blames her nemesis. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Luna Girl *Moths *Cameron (cameo) Inside the museum, the moths take a telescope and bring it to Luna Girl. She adjusts the telescope to where the viewpoint shows the moon. Just then, the PJ Masks arrive. She tells them that the telescope magnifies her Luna Magnet's powers. She puts it on the eyepiece. A light shines, hits the Lunar Fortress, and a moon beam flies towards Earth. Luna starts to fly in the moon beam, but Catboy stops her with his Cat Stripes. Unfortunately, Luna starts swinging him around. He then lets go, but flies into the moon beam. He starts swimming towards the ground to prevent himself from going higher. Meanwhile, Owlette deals with Luna. Luna throws toys that the moths give her into the beam. Owlette tells her that she can't take the toys. Luna replies that she can and reminds her that she's a villain. Owlette chases her in frustration. In doing so, she knocks off the Luna Magnet, shutting off the moon beam. Owlette leans over the telescope and reminds Luna that the telescope is museum property, but Owlette knocks the telescope down, shattering the lens. Luna says that thanks to Owlette, it's broken. Owlette says that it's not her fault, but Luna Girl disagrees and glides away on her Luna Board. When Catboy and Gekko get on the roof, they notice the cracked lens and blame Luna. The next day, Connor says that they'll stop Luna tonight for breaking the telescope. That night, the trio transforms into their alter-egos and heads to HQ. They look on the PJ Picture Player for Luna Girl's location. Soon enough, a moth icon appears, indicating moths at the museum. They head to the museum. When they get there, the telescope is gone. They notice a moth, indicating that Luna took the telescope to fire up the beam again. Splitting up, Owlette notices Luna with the telescope, which is good as new with a stronger lens. Luna says that Owlette owed her for breaking the telescope. They then notice Catboy and Gekko. At first, Owlette pretends that she wasn't responsible, but then Catboy and Gekko realize that Owlette was responsible for the cracked lens. She apologizes for not admitting. Then Luna has some moths distract them. Meanwhile, the rest of the moths hook the magnet up to the eyepiece. Luna Girl aims the telescope to the moon, and the telescope fires the light to the fortress. Multiple moon beams fly toward Earth, and multiple items get sucked up. Luna then orders the moths to force the PJ Masks into a beam. Some moths catch up with Gekko, forcing him into a nearby beam. He gets sucked up but then grabs a satellite antenna. The moths try to pry his hands off. They succeed, but Catboy races in just in time. He fires his Cat Stripes at Gekko and tries to pull him down. Owlette arrives by Luna and fires her Owl Feathers. She has her moths break the telescope, but Owlette swoops in and blasts her Owl Wing Wind at them. They scatter all around Luna forcing her into a beam. Owlette giggles, but she backs up and gets her foot caught in a beam. She tries to pry it loose, but to no avail. She fires Owl Feathers at the magnet, knocking it off. All the moon beams shut down with debris falling. She uses her Feather Shield to block the debris from damaging the telescope. They see Luna stuck in a chimney from the telescope viewpoint. Owlette then apologizes again for not admitting. Catboy and Gekko forgive her, then they say their signature victory phrase. The next day, Connor, Amaya, and Greg check out the telescope at the museum. Amaya suggests that she saw Planet Amaya. Connor disagrees and suggests it as the Connor Constellation. Greg suggests that it got covered by the Greg Eclipse. He also suggests that it's a cracked lens, but he was kidding. They all laugh, ending the episode. *''You should tell the truth of what you've done wrong (don't lie to others and don't blame someone else for it).'' *Owlette has a new power: Super Feather Shield, which is similar to Super Gekko Shield, because Owlette can create a shield out of feathers. *This is the eleventh episode to start during nighttime. **The previous ten are "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", "Catboy Squared", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Romeo's Disguise", "PJ Robot", "Moonbreaker", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", and "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan". *This is the second episode one of the PJ Masks has blamed Luna Girl. **The first was in "Gekko's Blame Campaign", where Gekko blamed Luna Girl for stealing Cameron's toy driving car. Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Tom Stevenson-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl